


Wszystkie powody jakie znamy

by juana_a



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Strip Games
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jak wiadomo każdy powód do imprezy jest dobry. a jeśli przypadkiem tak się zdarzy, że powodów jest więcej i wymagają one więcej niż jednej imprezy? piloci na pewno nie zamierzają narzekać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkie powody jakie znamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celle/gifts).



> spoilery do 2.16 Sacrifice

0810

Na pomysł zorganizowania imprezy wpadła Kat, a pozostali podchwycili go z entuzjazmem właściwym tylko pilotom. Mniej więcej pięć sekund po tym, jak na porannej odprawie Kara zaanonsowała, że doktor Cottle pozwolił Lee wrócić do obowiązków, więc od jutra wracają do starych porządków, Kat zaczęła żywo machać ręką, usiłując zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Kara uniosła brwi, jeśli Kat chciała coś powiedzieć, zwykle nie zadawała sobie trudu podnoszenia ręki, a jeszcze rzadziej wyglądała przy tym tak niewinnie.

— Kat? — zapytała, nawet nie starając się ukryć zdziwienia w głosie.

— Powinniśmy urządzić imprezę! Żeby pokazać Apollo, że tęskniliśmy, cieszymy się, że wraca i takie tam — Kat odpowiedziała na jednym wdechu, po czym rozejrzała się, wyraźnie oczekując poparcia. Wszyscy jakby nagle się obudzili, bo w sali rozległy się głosy poparcia. Kara nie zamierzała specjalnie protestować, każda okazja do picia była dobra, a powrót ich ukochanego CAGa na stanowisko było nawet lepszym powodem niż inne, ale przecież nie mogła sobie podarować.

— O, tak bardzo chcecie się mnie pozbyć?

— O niczym innym nie marzymy, Starbuck! — odkrzyknął siedzący w ostatnim rzędzie Helo. Racetrack przybiła mu piątkę.

— Dziękuję, Helo, wiedziałam, że mogę liczyć na twoje wsparcie.

— Zawsze do usług, Kapitanie.

— To co z imprezą? Dawno żadnej nie było… — wtrącił Hot Dog, rzucając jej błagalne spojrzenie.

— A co z tą teorią, którą mają o nas oficerowie z CIC i załoga pokładu hangarowego? Jak to szło? U pilotów to niekończąca się impreza jest?

— To tylko plotki, Kapitanie — zapewniła Racetrack. — Gdyby tak było, to nie bylibyście w stanie chodzić, sir. — Tym razem to Helo przybił jej piątkę.

— Punkt dla ciebie, Racetrack, masz odpuszczone CAP w czasie imprezy — powiedziała Kara, Margaret rzuciła krótkie „ha!” i uniosła triumfalnie zaciśniętą pięść.

— Czyli jest impreza! — stwierdziła radośnie Kat.

— Jest impreza. Zamówcie może jakieś ciastka, czy coś, może jeszcze jakieś zostały. Apollo najbardziej lubi cynamonowe, a skoro to impreza z okazji… Hej! Właściwie to który jest… — Szybko zerknęła na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz z pilotami w ręcznikach (jeden z najlepszych, jak się okazało, pomysłów na podniesienie morale we flocie był oczywiście efektem słynnego dodatku do specjalnego wydania reportażu D’Anny Biers, dostępnego tylko pilotom dzięki specjalnej petycji z podpisami, którą Lee próbował sabotować, jak widać z mizernym skutkiem), z którego spoglądał na nią ich roznegliżowany CAG we własnej osobie. — Ha! Wiedziałam! Moi drodzy, wasz prawie-że-były CAG ma dla was kolejny powód do świętowania.

— Apollo ma dzisiaj urodziny! — krzyknął Helo. W sali zaległa doskonała cisza, przerwana dwie sekundy później przez Karę.

— Helo!

— Nie ma za co, Starbuck.

Piloci zachichotali, a Kara pokręciła z rezygnacją głową. Kąciki jej ust drgały od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

— Możecie zamówić tort w sumie. Powiedzcie, że to dla Apolla na urodziny, jego kochają wszyscy, więc pewnie staną na głowie, żeby dostał ciasto, które i tak my zjemy. I na litość bogów, nie bierzcie alkoholu od Szefa. Słyszałam… — chciała właśnie podać im źródło, z którego należy zdobyć alkohol, ale przerwał jej wyraźnie skupiony głos Kat.

— Starbuck…

— Tak, Kat?

— A więc dzisiaj Apollo ma urodziny, a jutro wraca do służby, tak? — Kara przytaknęła. — Czy myślisz o tym samym co ja? — Nie zajęło jej dłużej niż sekundę załapanie, o co chodzi Kat.

— A jak myślisz, Katraine? — Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, po czym zwróciła się do lekko zdezorientowanych pilotów: — Jakie macie plany na jutrzejszy wieczór?

 

1532

Przygotowania do imprezy szły pełna parą. Helo był nawet trochę zdziwiony wysiłkiem, jaki wszyscy w to wkładali, zwykle organizowanie zabaw przez pilotów wyglądało dużo prościej, coś w stylu „robimy imprezę, Hot Dog, załatw alkohol, Kat przynieś jakieś chipsy, widziałem parę ukrytych paczek w magazynie CD-13, Racetrack, karty, nie zapomnijcie przynieść skarpetek, żeby było o co grać, i hej, niech ktoś załatwi jakąś muzę, żeby Starbuck mogła tańczyć na stole!” i dziesięć minut później impreza trwała w najlepsze. Tym razem wszyscy wyglądali na zabieganych i jakby lekko zdenerwowanych.

Helo został oddelegowany do załatwienia jakiegoś ekstra jedzenia. Głównie dlatego, że jedzenie imprezowe stanowiło towar deficytowy, wojna, kryzys, racje żywnościowe i te sprawy, a on podobno był miły, czarujący i jeśli Apolla wszyscy kochali, to jego przynajmniej lubili. Taką w każdym razie teorię wysnuły Kat i Starbuck, a Racetrack, Redwing, Skulls i Hot Dog je poparli, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że żadne z nich nie miało ochoty na wycieczkę do kuchni i błaganie o upieczenie tortu urodzinowego. Po prawdzie rozumiał to doskonale. Ale w końcu i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie ma za grosz asertywności.

W kuchni Helo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że Hot Dog może mieć rację w swojej teorii, że Starbuck jest bogiem i należy ją czcić. Co prawda powitało go szorstkie „a ty tu czego?”, rzucone groźnie przez wysokiego blondyna, ale kiedy tylko przedstawił szefowi kuchni swoją prośbę, dodając szybko, że to na urodziny Apolla, usłyszał tylko, że tort i ciasteczka cynamonowe będą do odebrania piętnaście po ósmej.

— I tyle? — zapytał zszokowany. — Żadnego marudzenia, że wojna, kryzys i nawet zupki instant się kończą?

— Daj spokój, Agathon, ten chłopak przecież ledwo żyje od presji i prawie-że-umierania co drugi dzień, a jeszcze ten postrzał ostatnio? Należy mu się coś od życia. A teraz spadaj i trzymaj Apolla z dala od kuchni. On wyczuje cynamon na kilometr — powiedziała Marquez, wyciągając papierosa z kieszeni fartucha. Helo pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, zabrał obiad dla Lee i wyszedł z kuchni.

Wpadł na niego dwa zakręty od mesy, taca z jedzeniem prawie wylądowała na podłodze. Lee jęknął, rozmasowując ramię, które zderzyło się z jego łokciem, kiedy w ostatniej chwili próbowali się wyminąć.

— O, Apollo, człowiek, którego szukam! — powiedział entuzjastycznie z uśmiechem na pół twarzy. Lee rzucił mu na wpół podejrzliwe, na wpół przerażone spojrzenie.

— A czy to nie może poczekać? Właśnie skończyłem kolejną sesję badań i umieram z głodu.

— Tak właśnie myślałem, więc wziąłem dla ciebie obiad. Możemy iść… do twojego biu… — W ostatniej chwili zorientował się, że w biurze CAGa urzędowała Kara i ekipa imprezowa. — Albo wiesz co? Może lepiej chodźmy do kwater.

— A nie możemy zjeść w mesie jak normalni ludzie?

— Apollo, nie chciałbym niszczyć twojego światopoglądu, ale jesteśmy pilotami, nie możemy być normalni. Poza tym w mesie jest… Mesa jest dzisiaj zamknięta. — Postanowił jak najszybciej zamknąć temat, bo Lee był w stanie ciągnąć to w nieskończoność. — No chodź już, bo ci rosołek wystygnie.

 

1913

Tym razem postanowili być oryginalni i wykorzystując całą sieć koneksji („Dee, to urodziny Lee, więc mogłabyś…” „Lee? Czemu mi nikt nie powiedział, kiedy Lee ma urodziny?!” „Jak to załatwisz, to dostaniesz trzy pary skarpetek, Felix. Tak, te które ostatnio od ciebie wygrałam.” „Jesteś mi to winna, Asha, pamiętasz ten raz…” „Zamknij się, Starbuck!” „Egan, jak tego nie zrobisz, powiem XO, że ćpałeś.”) udało im się zdobyć pozwolenie na urządzenie imprezy na pokładzie obserwacyjnym, przestronna sala, gwiazdy nad głową i te sprawy. Oczywiście, oznaczało to potrzebę ochrony połowy statku przed Apollem, bo przecież trzeba było przenieść mnóstwo sprzętu z pokoju rekreacyjnego i jedzenie z kuchni. Ustawili co prawda posterunki w strategicznych miejscach, ale Lee najwyraźniej znał jeszcze inne drogi, którymi mógł się tam dostać.

— Apollo na dziesiątej! — krzyknął Hot Dog, wchodząc do pokoju ze skrzynką z trudem zdobytej ambrozji. Trochę go rozbawiło, jak odważni, niemal codziennie spotykający się ze śmiercią piloci zamarli w przerażeniu.

— Starbuck! — syknęła Kat, podchodząc do jednego z ostatnich pozostałych stolików i wyrwała jej z ręki sudoku. — Starbuck! Przydaj się na coś i idź go czymś zajmij! — Złapała ją za nadgarstek, ściągnęła na podłogę i popchnęła w stronę włazu.

— Dlaczego ja? — jęknęła Starbuck nieszczęśliwie.

— Bo tylko ty możesz zawrócić mu w głowie na tyle, żeby zapomniał o odprawie? — zapytała retorycznie Racetrack. Stała w rogu i segregowała szklanki. Większość z nich była tak brudna, że Hot Dog pomyślał, że nie były myte przez ostatni miesiąc.

— Macie pół godziny! Magazyn F-16 na pokładzie hangarowym jest bardzo wygodny! — krzyknęła Kat, kiedy Kara znikała we włazie. Jeszcze echo ostatnich słów nie ucichło, jak jej głowa była z powrotem w sali.

— Haha, bardzo zabawne, Katraine, bardzo zabawne.

 

2034

Zajęcie czymś Apolla przez Starbuck musiało podziałać nawet lepiej niż zakładali. Oczywiście, żadne z nich wcale nie wystawiło głowy na korytarz, żeby zobaczyć/podsłuchać, co się dzieje, absolutnie nie, więc tak naprawdę nie widzieli, jak przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie, zanim Kara w końcu nie wydukała, że przeprasza, i że za nim tęskniła, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, w oczach zabłysły światełka, a w końcu otoczył ją ramieniem, a ona szepnęła mu coś do ucha, wsunęła palce w jego dłoń i chwilę później zniknęli za rogiem. I wszelki słuch o nich zaginął.

Właściwie wcale nie chodziło o to, że jakoś specjalnie za nimi tęsknili, ale wszystko było już gotowe, a tym razem nie mogli zacząć imprezy bez nich. Co tam Starbuck, ale obecność Apolla na jego własnym przyjęciu urodzinowym była wskazana. A ponieważ to Kat zaproponowała magazyn F—16, to ona została oddelegowana do poszukiwań.

— Hej, Tabia, nie widziałaś czasem gdzieś Starbuck i Apolla? — zapytała przechodzącą drobną, czarnowłosą porucznik z załogi CIC, którą minęła w okolicach mesy.

— A wiesz, że widziałam? Ale to było już jakiś czas temu, wyglądało, jakby szli do hangaru czy coś. I wiesz… dziwna rzecz. Trzymali się za ręce.

— Aż tam? Wow. Dzięki, Tabia.

To, podobnie jak komentarze kilku kolejnych napotkanych po drodze osób, potwierdziło jej teorię. Zwłaszcza, kiedy zobaczyła Cally, odchodzącą od rzeczonego magazynu z bardzo zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Kat pomyślała, że niedługo jej stan posiadania powiększy się o wygraną w największym zakładzie we flocie. Bezceremonialnie otworzyła właz, przed którym stały ciężkie buty Starbuck, i weszła do środka.

— Dobra, jeśli zamierzacie udawać, że was tu nie ma, możecie przestać. Admirał kazał się wam zameldować na pokładzie obserwacyjnym w trybie natychmiastowym — powiedziała. Zanim wyszła, usłyszała zduszony jęk Apolla i głośny śmiech Starbuck.

 

2058

Lee ani przez sekundę nie wierzył, że to jego ojciec kazał im przyjść na pokład obserwacyjny i próbował wytłumaczyć Karze, że to na pewno kolejny zwariowany kawał ich pilotów, ale ona wyglądała, jakby się właśnie naćpała, z tym ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy i błyszczącymi oczami, i wcale go nie słuchała. Poza tym ciągnęła go tam niemal na siłę, a on naprawdę nie chciał puszczać jej ciepłej dłoni.

— Kara, ale naprawdę, jak skończę wysmarowany pastą do zębów, czy coś w tym stylu, będziesz ją ze mnie zmywała — zagroził, kiedy wchodzili po schodach na wyższy pokład.

— Masz na myśli, że pod prysznicem? Nago? — zapytała, odwracając się do niego i uśmiechając się łobuzersko. — Wiesz, że teraz, jak już to zasugerowałeś, nic nie powstrzyma mnie przed wycieczką do łazienki w celu zdobycia jak największej ilości pasty do zębów, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że tak.

Kara zachichotała, pochyliła się nieco i go pocałowała, a potem znowu złapała za rękę i pociągnęła w górę, każąc mu się pospieszyć, bo są już spóźnieni. Na coś. Nadal nie rozgryzł na co, aczkolwiek miał dziwne wrażenie, że Helo i rosołek w kwaterach pilotów mieli z tym wiele wspólnego.

Kiedy Kara otworzyła właz i przepuściła go w wejściu, nawet się nie kłócił się (kiedyś, jeszcze jak byli w Akademii, jak to on chciał ją przepuścić w drzwiach, zrobiła mu awanturę i wykład o równouprawnieniu, a potem nie odzywała się do niego przez dwa dni, a on po prostu chciał być uprzejmy) i wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia. W tym samym momencie ktoś zapalił światło, a Hot Dog zaczął jak opętany wrzeszczeć „niespodzianka!”. Lee w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę się cofnąć i uciec, ale kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się z powrotem do światła, dostrzegł trochę nieudolnie może, ale z wyraźnym poświęceniem udekorowaną salę i ogromy transparent z kolorowym, krzywym napisem „STO LAT, APOLLO!” Wariaci, pomyślał, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— Oh, dzięki, nie wiem… Hej, w ogóle kto wam powiedział, że… Starbuck!

— Właściwie to był Helo — powiedziała szybko Kara, wystawiając Helo język.

— I kalendarz, który w tym miesiącu zdobi twoje zdjęcie w ręczniku — dodał szybko Karl, rzucając w niego owiniętą w szary papier niezgrabną paczkę. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, Adama.

 

2347

Impreza coraz bardziej się rozkręcała i coraz więcej osób wpadało zobaczyć, co się dzieje, co miało chociażby takie plusy, że razem z nimi przybywało alkoholu. Zwłaszcza, dość niespodziewanie, do dobra społeczeństwa przyczynili się łącznościowcy, którzy złapali go, kiedy wychodził z łazienki. Skończył właśnie CAP, przez które co prawda stracił początek imprezy, ale dzięki któremu ominęła go też większość przygotowań (był szczególnie wdzięczny za to, że nie musiał nosić stołów, Hot Dog bardzo malowniczo i szczegółowo opisał przenoszenie ich z pokładu na pokład, Paolo postanowił nie uświadamiać go, że w pobliżu Sali widokowej jest magazyn, w którym jest upchniętych kilka całkiem sporych stołów, głównie dlatego, że Hot Dog był znany z plotkowania, a on nie miał szczególnej ochoty na wyjaśnianie, w jakich okolicznościach się o tym dowiedział). Dee, której wachta CIC też niedawno się skończyła, szła korytarzem z grupą kilku innych oficerów z łączności, powiedziała, że pilnie potrzebują pilota, żeby przywieźć coś ważnego z Cloud 9.

Tym „czymś ważnym” okazało się być kilka skrzynek szampana, Martini i kilku innych wyszukanych trunków, które zwykle piloci omijali szerokim łukiem. Już chciał zażartować na ten temat, kiedy podczas rozładunku zauważył na jednej z nalepek napis „whisky” i zmienił zdanie. Próbował wypytać Duallę o to, jak udało im się to wszystko zdobyć, ale powiedziała, że nie zdradza się swoich tajemnic, podniosła skrzynkę Martini i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z hangaru.

Ich przybycie zostało powitane z prawdziwym entuzjazmem, Thrace powiedziała, że już się zastanawiała, czy go coś po drodze nie zjadło i miała wysłać ekipę poszukiwawczą, ale skoro przychodzą z tak szlachetnymi darami, to spóźnienie jest mu odpuszczone. Podziękował za łaskę, wręczył Apollo prezent (z trudem zdobyty ostatni we wszechświecie egzemplarz jego ulubionego thrillera politycznego, Starbuck i Helo okazali się być prawdziwą skarbnicą wiedzy o CAGu i przez cały dzień nie mogli się opędzić od zadających pytania pilotów, którzy mieli mniej niż dwanaście godzin na zdobycie prezentów) i poszedł poszukać Kat.

— Hej, co ciekawego mnie ominęło? — zapytał, siadając przy stoliku, przy którym właśnie trwały przygotowania do gry. Podobno miała być rozbierana, więc nie miał zamiaru tego przegapić.

— Pomyślmy, — udała, że się zastanawia — noszenie stołów, Helo załatwiał tort i bawił się w opiekunkę, Racetrack tutaj, zdążyła już tańczyć na stole, Tigh z żoną pojawili się dziesięć minut po rozpoczęciu imprezy, mimo że nikt ich nie zapraszał, ale wiadomo, że gdzie alkohol tam nasz XO, nawet Admirał i prezydent wpadli na chwilę… Aha, wiadomość dnia… — zrobiła efektowną pauzę, mrugnęła i krzyknęła głośno: — Wreszcie rozstrzygnięto Zakład Numer Jeden!

— Pierdolisz, nie może być!

— Nie pierdolę, tralala. Magazyn F-16. Jak już Starbuck i Apollo pójdą poszukać pustego łóżka, pokażę wam dowody.

— Poruczniku Louanne Katraine! — tuż za nimi zabrzmiał nagle głos Starbuck. Obejrzeli się jak na komendę. Ich ciągle-jeszcze-akutalny CAG patrzył na nich groźnie, a tuż za nią stał rozbawiony, i bardzo wyraźnie już wstawiony, Apollo. — Zabiję was!

 

0356

Po zaprezentowaniu i skonfiskowaniu materiału dowodowego, Hot Dog, który robił za DJa postanowił rozładować powstałe napięcie (naprawdę dużą ilość napięcia), włączył muzykę, którą udało im się wygrzebać dzięki zbiórce i kontaktom oficerów łącznościowych i Ellen, zaprosił wszystkich na parkiet i kazał Lee zatańczyć z Karą. Jakiś czas później, kiedy parkiet zaczynał świecić pustkami, ktoś przygasił światło i z głośników popłynęła jakaś przeraźliwie wolna piosenka. Z kąta, w którym Margaret razem z Helo, Showboat, Tabią, Starbuck, Apollo i Hot Dogiem (Kat i Redwing zniknęli jakoś zaraz po tym, jak Kat straciła podkoszulek) grali w rozbieraną triadę, rozległo się głośne buczenie i gwizdy, Apollo, który siedział już tylko w spodniach (podkoszulek stracił chwilę temu na rzecz Starbuck) i był już dość mocno pijany, stanął na krześle i rozejrzał się po sali szukając winnego.

— Gaeta, przełącz to, kurwa, to nie pieprzony bal maturalny!

Najwyraźniej jednak półnagi, pijany Adama nie wyglądał zbyt groźnie, bo Gaeta tylko pokazał mu środkowy palec i ruszył spokojnie w stronę Gaiusa Baltara. Z ich kącika znowu rozległy się gwizdy, tym razem jednak o zdecydowanie bardziej pozytywnym zabarwieniu.

— Kelly! Jutro wypłacasz! Kolejny zakład rozstrzygnięty — krzyknęła Starbuck, zdejmując spodnie, które właśnie straciła na rzecz Racetrack, i sadowiąc się wygodnie na kolanach Lee, podała mu swoją szklankę.

— Ble, ohyda, Starbuck, co to jest? Paliwo rakietowe? — zapytał, krzywiąc się, ale pociągnął następny łyk. Tak, to zdecydowanie ten etap, kiedy już wszystko jedno, co się pije, byle miało wystarczająco dużo procentów, zdecydowała Racetrack.

— Po pierwsze, to możliwe — przytaknęła Thrace, pochylając się, żeby sięgnąć po papierosa. — Nigdy nie wiesz, z czego Szef pędzi właśnie swój bimber. Po drugie, skąd ty, kurwa, wiesz, jak smakuje paliwo rakietowe?

Od początku było jasne, że alkohol pędzony przez załogę pokładu hangarowego i tak znajdzie się na imprezie, czy to dlatego, że zacznie brakować szlachetniejszych trunków (część tego, co przynieśli łącznościowcy, żeby się wprosić na imprezę została od razu schowana na następny wieczór), czy też dlatego, że ktoś w końcu stwierdzi, że trzeba mu więcej procentów. Racetrack nie zamierzała narzekać, bimber Szefa co prawda faktycznie smakował obrzydliwie (lub jeśli wierzyć opinii Lee, jak paliwo rakietowe), ale za to naprawdę przyjemnie palił w gardle, a Starbuck i Apollo potrzebowali już niewiele, żeby zacząć się pieprzyć na stole. Thrace na dodatek była wyraźnie rozproszona nagą piersią Adamy (który właśnie próbował podejrzeć jej karty, za co oberwał nimi po głowie) i grała wyjątkowo beznadziejnie, tracąc szybko kolejne części garderoby.

Jak się okazało, Lee chyba zdążył jednak coś zobaczyć, bo zażądał sprawdzenia i w ten sposób pozbawił Starbuck stanika, co oczywiście, sprawiło, że przewidywania Racetrack się sprawdziły i wszyscy nagle stracili zainteresowanie grą.

Margaret założyła bluzę i nie przestając obserwować prób Starbuck, która usilnie starała się wepchnąć Apollo swój języka co najmniej do gardła, mrugnęła do stojącego po drugiej stronie stolika Hot Doga. Taką imprezę to się rozumie, a jeśli jutro będzie przynajmniej w połowie tak dobrze, jak dzisiaj, to za dwa dni flota zostanie zupełnie bezbronna, bo piloci będą odsypiać największego kaca od czasu końca świata.

— Może by im tak powiedzieć… — zasugerował Helo, zakładając podkoszulek.

— Żartujesz? Żeby jutro pilnowali, ile piją? — zaprotestowała Racetrack. — Hej, a w ogóle, wiesz może, gdzie jest aparat?

— Nie, a co?

— Rok się kończy, potrzebujemy materiał na nowy kalendarz.

Helo zaśmiał się i uniósł szklankę w toaście. Stuknęli się. Wracając do obserwacji stolika, Racterack pomyślała, że jak dobrze pójdzie, to przy odrobinie szczęścia i odpowiedniej ilości alkoholu na następnej imprezie Starbuck i Apollo się zaręczą i będzie powód do zrobienia trzeciej z rzędu. Jak na razie wyglądało na to, że doprowadzenie do tego, wcale nie powinno być trudne.


End file.
